whisper
by Rheanen
Summary: the sequel to taking over me this time from yamas pov


Whisper

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An/ this is the sequel to taking over me it Yamato pov this time please read and review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rheanen: I don't own not mine

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's allover now_

_Speaking to atmosphere_

_No ones here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me into madness _

I feel like I am falling and there is no one to catch me. I stand on the stage and do what expected of me. Outwardly I look fine but inside I am falling. Then a face in the crowd, catches my eye, is it possible that my Tai has come to catch me. No it just an image in my head.

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

I miss him so much it hurt's I just pretend it is not there , in away its my own fault ,

I am in so much pain; I mean I chose fame and my rock star image over my lover. I felt that no one would accept a gay rock star. So I turned my Tai away, now I must live with the pain. I am haunted by images as I step off the stage Ill pretend it not there because as soon as I acknowledge it he will disappear, I get back to my apartment it dark and lonely. Damn I can't take this anymore. I must find Tai and see if he and I have a chance. I don't care about my image it hurts too much without Tai I can't will the pain away anymore.

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give into the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes._

_God know what lies behind them._

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

It doest take long to find take long to find an address. All I had to do is call my brother T.K after all he is married to Tai's Sister Kari. I stand outside his apartment door. I hope he does not turn me away if he did I would have to end it all. I knock on the door it opens by itself. The apartment is dark something doesn't feel right so I let myself in. I notice the place is simple; it is the lack of life that bothers me. I here rustling coming from the bathroom the light is on. I open the door and _my god no._ my Tai is bleeding he slit his wrist. He is very incoherent he whispers your not here your lost to me now. Don't leave me Tai I scream. I slap him don't close your eyes.

_I frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know there's much more to come _

_Immobilized by my fear_

_Soon to be blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain if I will all away_

I can't believe what I am seeing this blood can't be coming from my sweet Tai. I feel the fear paralyzing me. I have to do something, I run to the phone hot tears blinding me as I dial for help. I feel like my heart was ripped out, but ill will the pain away to save him.

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give into the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes._

_God know what lies behind them._

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

The ambulance has come they are taking him to the hospital, I climb in the back Tai is speaking softly to me, he says the voices are telling him it time to go," no 'I whisper kissing his forehead. "Please Tai don't leave me. I love you don't close you eye koi. The medic gives me a strange look. I don't care I love Tai. I refuse to lose him again. Tai can't keep his eyes open then all of a sudden the heart monitor goes beeeeeeeeeeeeep

_Oh god he can't be gone_

_6 weeks later_

I sit alone looking at my latest song. I feel my self crying. I was stupid to let Tai do that to himself. My eyes are burning from all the crying I have done. Then suddenly I feel arms wrap around me and kiss on my neck, and then I hear "Yama I am still here and I am not going any where. No need to blame ourselves for the past." I smile your right koi then I pull Tai into my lap and kiss him deeply. I love him and the whole world knows it, I am gay rock star. I am just glad Tai came back he ignored deaths whispers to live tube to take over me.

_The end_

Rheanen; you did not think I would really kill Tai did you ha ha had you going r/r


End file.
